Supernova
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [YM/M; YY/Y; YB/R] Sillysilly Yami no Malik-sama doesn't yet realize that without the LIGHT there is no DARKNESS. ...too bad for Yami no Malik-sama...


Supernova

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: A supernova occurs when a star explodes. Sometimes, if the circumstances are right, the supernova later becomes a black hole. A black hole is an 'outer space' phenomenon that sucks in everything within its gravitational reach--including light.

...makes your brain want to explode, ne? Anyway, now that I got the basic principals of said phenomenon explained, hopefully you'll realize at the end why this ficu is called 'Supernova.'

WARNING: Shounen-ai. YM/M; YY/Y; YB/R. Yami no Malik-sama POV, ahoy! =^_^=

DISCLAIMER: 1) I am not a male. 2) I have red hair. 3) I am not Japanese. And you honestly think that I would be able to claim creatorship of Yu-Gi-Oh!? *snorts*

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


::Giggle:: 

Silly silly silly Tomb Robber! Do you honestly think that you could fight against me and _win_? Silly silly silly! No--can't fight against Yami-Darkness! Fight against Yami-Darkness and DIE.

DIE.

DIE.

DIE.

...oh? Hikari-snow will defend silly-Tomb Robber? Does Hikari-snow know that he will die for his silly-Tomb Robber? Yes yes? Oh? You want to die, Hikari-snow? ...why? Why does Hikari-snow want to die for his silly-Tomb Robber? Why? Why why why why whywhywhy??

You love him?

Truly?

You do?

Poor poor poor poor poor poor Hikari-snow! How does it feel to love and know that you aren't loved back? Hmmm? Crying? Why? Why why whywhywhywhy? You know? You know and love still? Silly-Tomb Robber... truly are an idiot.

Don't worry, Hikari-snow! Yami-Darkness shall end your suffering! Yami-Darkness shall stop your crying! No worries! No worries! Hikari-snow won't hurt anymore! No no no no no no nononononononononono! No hurt! No crying! None! Yami-Darkness shall _help_ Hikari-snow! Yes! Yes yes!

::GIGGLE::

Hikari-snow is all gone now, silly-Tomb Robber! Miss him? Yes yes? Miss him a lot? Is silly-Tomb Robber dying inside? He is? Ooooo... Poor poor poor silly-Tomb Robber! He loved you, ne? Ne? Ne ne ne nenenene? Didn't silly-Tomb Robber love him back? Silly-Tomb Robber did? OH! Silly-Tomb Robber is sillier than Yami-Darkness thought! Poor poor poor poor silly-Tomb Robber! Your Hikari-snow is all gone now.

Hikari-snow is dead.

And Yami-Darkness killed him~!

Is silly-Tomb Robber hurting?

Is he?

Is he?

Oooo... Silly-Tomb Robber is _crying_! 

Why is silly-Tomb Robber crying?

Why? Why whywhywhywhywhy? You said you didn't love him! You did! You did you did you did you did you did! Can't blame Yami-Darkness, no you CAN'T! You said you didn't love him! YOU KILLED YOUR HIKARI-SNOW! YOU DID YOUDIDYOUDID YOU DID! You diiiiiiid...

Oh, too bad!

Silly silly-Tomb Robber!

And now it's _your_ turn to die!

Good-bye!

Hmmm? Oh, hello Ra-Pharaoh! Hello! Hello hello hellohello~! Hmmm? You want to play Yami-Darkness' game, too? Ra-Pharaoh wants to die, too? You do? You do? YOU DO?! Does Ra-Pharaoh know that he is going to die as well? Everything Yami-Darkness touches dies! They do! ...I touched you, Ra-Pharaoh. Shall you die, too? I think you shall. Yami-Darkness thinks that you _shall_ die. Are you ready for Yami-Darkness' game, Ra-Pharaoh?

::Cackle::

. . . .

ONE.

TURN.

KILL.

. . . .

Ra-Pharaoh lost. Does Ra-Pharaoh know why? It's because Yami-Darkness is so much stronger than Ra-Pharaoh. Ra-Pharaoh may be his Hikari-LIGHT's yami, but Ra-Pharaoh is not DARKNESS. And DARKNESS is so much stronger than LIGHT. Want to know why, Ra-Pharaoh? Want Yami-Darkness to show you how? Yes yes? Yes yes yesyesyesyes? Let Yami-Darkness show you how! YES YES YES!!!

DARKNESS is so much stronger than LIGHT because DARKNESS swallows up the LIGHT.

Good-bye~~, Hikari-LIGHT!

Good-bye~!

::CACKLE::

See, Ra-Pharaoh? See why DARKNESS is so much stronger than LIGHT? See? SEE? Yes yes yes yesyes? Yes? Can Ra-Pharaoh see why Ra-Pharaoh shall never defeat Yami-Darkness? Never! Never never never never NEVER! Ra-Pharaoh does not have the power within himself to defeat DARKNESS.

...

...

What?

Why?

Why? Why why whywhywhy why why whywhywhywhy? 

Why is Ra-Pharaoh laughing? Isn't Ra-Pharaoh sad that his Hikari-LIGHT is dead? He's dead! Ra-Pharaoh shall never see his Hikari-LIGHT ever again! Can't can't can't can't can't! Yami-Darkness killed Hikari-LIGHT~! He did he did he did hedidhedidhedid~!!! Never ever see Hikari-LIGHT ever again, Ra-Pharaoh!

...so why is Ra-Pharaoh still laughing?

Ra-Pharaoh is NOTHING without his Hikari-LIGHT!

NOOO~OOOTHING.

Dammit, WHY IS RA-PHARAOH STILL LAUGHING?!

~A giggle. A chortle. Laughing so hard tears are dripping down his face--tears from pain and grief and sorrow and anguish? Or tears from giddy giddy laughter happiness want to laugh along--why don't you laugh? Don't you find this funny, too? "'Ra-Pharaoh' is laughing, Yami no Malik, because 'Ra-Pharaoh' shall destroy _Yami no Malik's_ hikari-light. Isn't that funny? Well, isn't it?"~

::SHRIEK::

NO! NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO NONO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! Can't hurt Hikari-pretty! Can't! Can't can't can't can't can't can't can't!!! WON'T LET YOU, RA-PHARAOH! WON'T LET YOU! NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONO NO~!!! NO! CAN'T!! DON'T TOUCH HIM DON'T LOOK AT HIM DON'T HURT MY HIKARI-PRETTY! DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T _DON'T_! NOOO~!!!

~Giggle. Chortle. Snort. ...crying...~

~"Die."~

NOOO~!!!

***BLINDING. (Flash.) LIGHT! Light light light light!!! (BRIGHT!!!) Searing. (BURNING~!!!) HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!! (_SUPERNOVA._)***

...hikari-pretty? Hikari-pretty? Hikari-pretty, wake up! Hikari-pretty, please please please please pleasePLEASE wake up, Hikari-pretty! Wake up for Yami-Darkness! Open your eyes, Hikari-pretty! OPEN YOUR EYES, HIKARI-PRETTY! NOW! NOW, RA-DAMN YOU! NOW NOW NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!!! NOW, DAMMIT!

...hikari-pretty?

Open your eyes?

Softsoftsoft--like living, breathing sunshine! (Why isn't warm sunshine breathing? Chest must move up! Yes! Yes yes yes yesyes! Chest must move! ...why isn't Hikari-pretty's chest moving? Move! NOW!) Taste like dessert! Taste like melted ice cream all smooth and creamy on Yami-Darkness' tongue! ...hikari-pretty tastes like dark dark dark desert violets, pretty and delicate and _strong_.

Where is Hikari-pretty's strength?

Why isn't Hikari-pretty breathing?

Hikari-pretty, breathe! Hikari-pretty must breathe! Yami-Darkness wants Hikari-pretty to breathe! HIKARI-PRETTY, BREATHE!

...why isn't Hikari-pretty breathing? Yami-Darkness wants Hikari-pretty to breathe!

Is Hikari-pretty tired?

Is Hikari-pretty sleepy?

Hikari-pretty can sleep! Hikari-pretty can sleep all he wants! ...but Hikari-pretty must wake up after he's done with his nap! He must! He must he must he muuu~uuust! Yami-Darkness says so! Yes! Yes yesyesyes!

...Ra-Pharaoh is still laughing...

----_HATE YOU._----

Hikari-pretty...? Why is Hikari-pretty cold?

Hikari... pretty... is... _cold_...

...

...

~Laughing.~

... Clutching Hikari-pretty to Yami-Darkness' chest. ...

Hikari-pretty is cold.

Hikari-pretty won't wake up.

HIKARI-PRETTY IS _COLD._

~Crying. Sobbing. Ra-Pharaoh hugging his own Hikari-LIGHT to his chest. Screaming. ...laughing... "Aibou! AIBOU!" _SCREAM._ "Yami... cannot live without his... hikari..."~

Yami... cannot... live... without... his... hikari...?

Hikari-pretty is... dead?

_HATE YOU SO MUCH._

~Glare. Anger. Loathing. Hatred. "I hope you suffer just as much as I suffer, bastard. I killed your only light--just as you killed mine. After all, DARKNESS cannot survive without his LIGHT. I hope you're torn apart, _Yami_ no Malik."~

DIE, RA-PHARAOH.

DIE.

. . . .

Hikari-pretty is... dead.

Dead.

::WAIL::

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  
  
  


A/N: *points to Dragon Wings* Blame her--she wrote a review for the last couple of chapters for "Ore-Sama"... and this is what happened. *bangs head against computer desk* It's... not... my... fault...! Anyway, this is also written for Seth-sama... because I promised her a Yami no Malik-sama ficu.

...and said ficu makes my brain hurt. x.x;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
